elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vigilant of Stendarr (Skyrim)
The Vigilants of Stendarr are a militant order in the priesthood of Stendarr, the Divine of Mercy. It was founded after the Oblivion Crisis to combat the Daedric influence. The Vigilants also seek to root out vampires, werewolves, witches, and other creatures that prey on mortals. Interactions The Vigilants are headquartered in the Hall of the Vigilant and consist of human races and Dunmer. They can also be seen traveling randomly around Skyrim in pairs. Vigilants will notice if the Dragonborn is infected with a disease and will offer to remove it at no cost. If a non-harming spell like Magelight is cast on a member of the Vigilants, he/she will become hostile and attack. Other members present will not attack the Dragonborn. Rarely the Dragonborn might run into vampires that will act as the Vigilants. One way to tell they are vampires is that the dead bodies of the real Vigilants will be close to them, their eyes will be glowing, and they will call out to the Dragonborn, asking them to come closer. If the Dragonborn gets too close to them, the vampires will usually become hostile and attack. It is possible they won't attack right away, and instead if the dragonborn needs anything. There is no further dialogue if prompted Vigilants of Stendarr may send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn if things are stolen from the Hall of the Vigilant before it is destroyed. Dawnguard In , most members of the Vigil have been slaughtered by the Volkihar Clan. A former Vigilant, Isran, has recently revived the Dawnguard for the purpose of resisting "the growing vampire menace." With the Hall of the Vigilant in ruin, Vigilant Tolan pleads with the Dawnguard for help. Level of Vigilants Although there is only one type of Vigilant, they can be various levels as the Dragonborn levels. Conversations You're a Vigilant of Stendarr? "Yes. Our order was founded after the Oblivion Crisis. We dedicate our lives to facing the threat of Daedra wherever they appear." Who's Stendarr? "He is the God of Mercy. The patron of order and justice for all of Tamriel. We bring his compassion where none can be found, by cleansing all those who would offend his children." You hunt daedra? "And any other abominations that prey on mortals. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. But the Daedra are the worst. Their callous disregard for our lives is abhorrent in the eyes of the God of Mercy." Known members *Vigilant Tyranus *Keeper Carcette *Isran (former member) *Celann (former member) *Vigilant Tolan *Vigilant Adalvald *Moric Sidrey *Volk Trivia *They attack Barbas if they run into him on the road at the beginning of the quest A Daedra's Best Friend. Since Barbas is invulnerable, the Vigilants will not survive. *Vigilants wear robes with various non-aggressive enchantments such as Alteration and Restoration enchantments and random pieces of heavy armour. *They always wear an Amulet of Stendarr which increases the blocking ability, even though the Dragonborn never encounters a Vigilant using a shield. *The Hall of the Vigilants is destroyed if Dawnguard is installed but only when guards start mentioning the Dawnguard will the Hall be destroyed, before that the Hall will be unscathed and fully functional. *They often carry various books concerning daedra, vampires, and werewolves, like The Book of Daedra, Immortal Blood, and Physicalities of Werewolves. *Wearing a full set of Daedric Armor may incite the Vigilants to attack. Unequip a piece of the armor to avoid a fight. *If Dead Thrall is used on one, the other will still follow the enthralled one. *If the player has a Daedric artifact in their inventory, a Vigilant on the road will stop them and demand to take the object. Not complying will result in the group becoming hostile. *If encountered after the add on is installed, randomly encountered Vigilants will act as though the hall is still their base of operations and Keeper Carcette is still alive, however this could be because the Vigilants encountered left the hall prior to its destruction. *It is unknown if the Vigilants are against the worship of non-violent/bloodthirsty Daedric Princes, such as Azura, Meridia, Sheogorath, Sanguine and Nocturnal. See also *Stendarr *Knights of Stendarr *Hall of the Vigilant *Stendarr's Beacon Appearances * de:Wächter von Stendarr es:Vigilantes de Stendarr fr:Vigiles de Stendarr ru:Дозорные Стендарра Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Random Encounters